Valuable
by Aeius
Summary: Based on an anon!kink request at LJ. Motochika being playful with our Tokugawa warlord. Short one-shot.


**_BSR: Sengoku Basara / __戦国__BASARA_**

_Valuable __**  
**__Pairing: Motochika Chosokabe x Tokugawa_ Ieyasu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sengoku Basara nor any of its characters since it rightfully belongs to Capcom.

**A/N: **This is me being needy and desperate. I've been spazzing over this (Thanks to some certain people who influenced me 7 - 7) and browsing through the net for MotochikaxIeyasu fanfiction stories. Only to realize there's quite a few. Sob. _Why does my ship for a certain pairing ends up being rare?_

Few warnings:

1. Story's not based on the game or whatsoever since I haven't played it yet (being poor) and I only watched the anime so far but I was able to discover Motochika's story mode ending scenario with Ieyasu in youtube.

_My reaction: Oh my, the drama and friendship plus the way he lightly punched Ieyasu was precious. And thus, a new ship was born._

2. I've been pondering whether to rate this fic a T or M since there's no smut and not enough action lol. I decided to go for M just to be safe. Correct me if my rating is wrong.

And lastly, please be gentle with me. This was a first half-arse attempt (badly-made title and summary bluh) in BSR fandom and I gave up to continue 'cuz my brain's gonna like overheat. OTL

* * *

Buffed up arm reached for brawny ones, the dominator of the West made a reach for the hooded figure. This caught his friend by surprise and the result of his body's balance starts to falter. In which, he ended up on the sea dweller's lap.

"H-Hey Motochika! What's the meaning of this?" Tokugawa Ieyasu greatly protested as he tried to get off, feeling the uneasiness of his position.

Devilish snarly grin marked right at him, "Heh, I used to let you sit on this old sea dog's lap even if I was against it." Hands of the Shikoku pirate clasped each side of the young lord's waist. Motochika didn't give a damn while Ieyasu fought himself off of him, "You were so cute back then too…Takechiyo." He purred in amusement.

Ieyasu desperately fought off the blush that almost crept over his face. Having heard of his pet name became an additional grave embarrassment in his poor situation. "Motochika, I'm not a kid anymore…so let…me…go-!"

Arm locked tightened more around him like a well-made chain and Ieyasu could feel the air coming out of Motochika's lips as he drew near. Freshly scented breath lightly touched the flesh of his neck. His body shivered at the spot where he felt the sudden sensation.

"Takechiyo…" Motochika repeated, this time in a more husky approach.

He wanted to turn away, resisting the certain urge that was filling inside of him. This wasn't right. What about their bonds between each other? Motochika's hand slipped under his bronze armor where Ieyau's barely exposed chest was. He could feel those gloved fingers descending carefully over his skin. He couldn't help as he bit his lower lip, preventing from swirling out a raspy moan.

"Don't…" Motochika whispered somewhere from his right, those slur words inched him into satisfying temptation, "I wanna hear you…" The person behind the brass knuckle wielder decided to wander his fang-like teeth over his earlobe. Ieyasu cringed at the abrupt odd sensation, having his ear be nibbled on delectably along with light kisses. "Even if you grown so much, who knew you were still this sensitive?" Again with that _voice _and a fascinated chuckle.

Pleasurable weakness progressively clouded within him. Ieyasu ended up reaching for Motochika's face, the side where his covered-patch eye was. "My friend…why?" He stifled faintly, redness took place on his cheeks. The question lingered continuously in his head during their few intensifying moments awhile ago.

Predatory eye directly glanced at his, both of them locked in a silent stare-off. The Eastern's conqueror was about to break off the uneasiness coming about between them when Motochika angled much more closely at him. The silver-haired man grazed his lips upon Ieyasu's slightly-parted ones, giving it a soft gentle touch.

Leaving him bewildered once Motochika smoothly pulled away (his hand was already removed off his chest), he could spot the flushed color arising from the rogue's face. "It's not that I find our friendship a problem but…" As if frustrated to continue his reply, Motochika averted his gaze.

At first, Ieyasu tilted his head a bit questioningly when realization dawn upon him. It's not that Motochika ignored what he so yearned for. He recognized that this rowdy friend of his did took in mind about the meaning of their bonds. But instead of just maintaining their previous relationship with one another, what Motochika really wanted was to be.

"I treated you more than just a mere companion." Whipping him out of his trance, he turned to Motochika who was now facing him with a serene look, "I just wanted you to hear what this selfish buccaneer has to say."

Before he could say another word, Ieyasu hushed him with his finger signaling him to say no more. Motochika's intimate actions were enough for him to understand and in return, he lightly pressed a kiss over the other's off-guarded lips. The captain of the seas was completely surprised at the sudden turn of events but this relieved him deeply.

Their sweet wet touches deepened more and more, making the Tokugawa leader lean unto him limply. With an advantage to take over, Motochika pulled out for a second, "Ieyasu…" Then entailed another delicate contact on Ieyasu's lower lip.

The two built men breathed out ongoing from light to heavy pants at their sincere adoration. "Motochika…" Ieyasu said, his eyes fixated at the said person timidly, "I…I don't mind if you call me by that nickname."

From a snicker to a heartfelt laughter emitted out of the Chosokabe general, which made Ieyasu's heart pumped instantly with steadfast 'lubdub' beats. A hand came upon his black-spiked hair and ruffled it teasingly.

"Guess you're still like a kid!" He openly stated with an immense amusement. The one beside him could only give out a weary sigh.

Despite the boisterousness thrive about the ambiance, Ieyasu reclaimed a calm expression. He appealingly smiled at Motochika, staggering him apart from his bemusement.

From this very moment, Motochika vowed that he would never forget.

_Their friendship was now an unbreakable bond._

_Between them, this became something more worth treasuring a pirate could ask for._

* * *

I was hoping I'd reach 1k+ words but guess I should rest my head first. Feel free to suggest some requests or themes for me, or ask away in my fic tumblr (I would only do specific pairings) but don't expect too much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
